El otro ítem de la suerte
by Chiru Less
Summary: El equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Teiko, pese a contar entre sus filas con la "Generación de los Milagros", parecía que no atravesaban su mejor día, ni su mejor partido. Y todo, por un microondas.


**El manga y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Sólo esta historia retorcida es mía, y la escribo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

\- Se puede saber qué mierda fue eso, Tetsu?!

\- Lo siento, Aomine-kun.

Corrían de regreso debajo del aro que tenían que proteger de, lo que sabían iba a ser un ataque más poderoso que el anterior, sólo logrado por la creciente confianza del equipo rival durante el partido. Los 5 en juego estaba inusualmente exhaustos, como si no hubiesen estado entrenando día y noche como en realidad habían estado haciendo; incluso habían asistido a un campeonato de verano del que casi no habían salido con vida, todo cortesía de su amable pero a veces brotado Capitán del equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Teiko.

\- Ya está bien, Aomine. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Kuroko, por favor, trata de no estar tan distraído la próxima vez.

La voz de Nijimura, su actual capitán, les llegó fuerte y clara pese a que el hombre se hallaba corriendo a una velocidad infernal tras Akashi, quien parecía más dispuesto a huir del otro que aprontarse a proteger el área. La frase había sido una como cualquier otra, ausente de amenazas o una verdadera reprimenda…pero el "ya está bien" y el "próxima vez", significaban literalmente sangre. Su sangre, la de ambos.

Estaban llegando al final del segundo cuarto en un partido contra un Instituto que, según las referencias de Momoi, no tenía absolutamente nada de especial en su equipo de baloncesto. Tenía jugadores buenos, pero no maravillosos, y considerando el alarmante progreso que estaba haciendo toda la Generación de los Milagros últimamente, el marcador no estaba reflejando la verdadera diferencia. Iban ganando, si. Pero por demasiados pocos puntos. Y todo el tiempo cometían errores, uno tras otro, y no era sólo Kuroko, sino incluso Akashi, como si estuviera nervioso por algo.

La mirada asesina de Nijimura les llegó a todos y cada uno de ellos; incluso a Murasakibara y a Kise, quienes se encontraban en la banca luego de que el titán había cometido 5 faltas y Kise le había pasado el balón al equipo contrario en más de 3 ocasiones.

\- Ahí vienen. Akashi.- ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente le nombró y el aludido, saltando en su sitio, se acomodó mejor en su lugar.- Se puede saber qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Les daré la paliza de sus vidas si no conseguimos bloquear el siguiente punto, y que conste que necesitamos terminar el encuentro con 5 jugadores, no sólo conmigo.

\- Si, Capitán!

No pudieron evitar que encestaran. Kuroko notó, en un momento de lucidez dentro de la descoordinación extraña que estaban sufriendo ese día, que Nijimura poseía a su alrededor una especie de aura negra, densa y peligrosa, que lograba que los jugadores, incluso del equipo contrario, se alejaran raudamente de él. Su capitán, por su propia cuenta, encestó 3 canastas seguidas, una de ellas de 3 puntos, sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra. Ni siquiera a Akashi, quien era el vice-capitán y parecía sufrir de alguna especie de brujería que afectaba a todos por igual.

Bueno, Kuroko vio el balón en la posición y el lugar exactos para uno de sus pases y por instinto, se escabulló también en el lugar exacto para realizar el pase; por el rabillo de sus ojos evaluó en un segundo quienes estaban disponibles para alcanzarles el tiro, pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya lo había golpeado y el balón seguía velozmente un curso concreto.

Las manos de Midorima.

Oyó gemir a Aomine y Midorima a sus espaldas, dándole a entender el grave error que acababa de cometer.

Los tres observaron a Midorima; le temblaban levemente las piernas, y las apretaba como si se estuviese por hacer pis en vez de estar preparándose para el tiro de 3 puntos destructivo que necesitaban para amedrentar a sus enemigos. Estaba sudando mucho más que ellos y sabían que el pobre muchacho sabía, que los 4 lo estaban observando. Sobre todo Nijimura.

Kuroko no supo exactamente en qué momento comenzaron a fallar pero, contrario a lo que parecía suceder en todos los partidos, había sido una falla individual de Midorima la que los había afectado a todos; era como si verlo cometer un error, o notar sus nervios, los hubiese contagiado de alguna manera, como una peste. Incluso Nijimura – quien no era muy ducho en cuestiones de intuición – se percató de que el problema general se concentraba en su mayor potencia en el peliverde, pero lejos de poder hacer algo, el partido había avanzado y cuando se hubo dado cuenta – entre gritos, improperios y algún que otro golpe mal disimulado – Kise y Murasakibara habían quedado en la banca, y no tenían a ningún otro jugador del primer grupo que pudiese reemplazarlo.

Kuroko quiso hacerse pequeño en su sitio. Quería reducir su presencia a cero, que nadie lo notara, ni él mismo. Nijimura también había estado libre para pasarle el balón, pero en su inconsciencia pensó que Midorima haría un tiro de 3 sin errores. Claro.

\- Oye…qué le sucede a Midorimacchi?- preguntó suavemente Kise, agachando la cabeza cubierta por una toalla. Se tapó la visual del partido, mirando de reojo a Momoi.

\- La verdad, no lo sé. Viajamos todos bien…el problema fue cuando llegamos aquí, a la cancha. Supongo que tiene que ver con su objeto de la suerte.

\- Dónde está?

\- No pudo traerlo.

\- Ah. Ya veo. Era muy raro?.- trató de disimular la risita histérica que quería escaparse de sus labios. Oyó de fondo el sonido del balón volando por el aire, un golpe y el grito de guerra de Nijimura, "Rebote!".- Me sorprende que sea tan supersticioso.

\- Creo que era un microondas.- Murasakibara, quien oía la conversación a medias, ladeo la cabeza y elevó una ceja en su dirección. Kise escupió parte del agua que estaba bebiendo.- En su casa no dejaron que lo desenchufara y lo trajera.

\- Ya…veo.- el rubio no podía decir otra cosa.

Así que…estaban así porque Midorima no había podido llevar su maldito ítem de la suerte ese día, se había puesto nervioso por temor a perder – o a que al finalizar el partido, lo atropellara un camión – y los había contagiado a todos con sus malos pases y tiros, des coordinando incluso a Akashi, quien solía moverse en solitario.

Iban a salir paralíticos a golpes del vestuario…Kise lo intuía…era preferible huir en ese momento, antes de que…

La campaña chirriante que anunciaba el final del segundo cuarto sonó con toda potencia, reverberando en los oídos de todos. No, si ese día no iba a tener suerte. Ninguno de ellos.

Quizás era el último.

* * *

\- Bien.- en el vestuario podía incluso respirarse la tensión. Ninguno de ellos podía moverse, todos de pie alrededor de Nijimura, quien se había sentado en uno de los banquillos, secándose distraídamente el rostro. No observaba a ninguno de ellos en específico.- Voy a sentarme aquí, y alguno de ustedes, quien sea, va a decirme qué es lo que sucedió en esos dos cuartos. No se peleen por comenzar a hablar, por favor.

\- …

No es que ninguno de ellos lo supiera…sino que ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero. Todos ellos sabían que no podían echarle la culpa a Midorima; el error era conjunto, el cataclismo de la ausencia del ítem de la suerte los estaba afectando a todos – como si ellos creyeran en esas tonterías. Aomine desvió la mirada hacia Kise, haciéndole cara de asco, mientras el rubio intentaba contener una risa mal disimulada; Kuroko había desaparecido detrás de Murasakibara, quien en realidad tenía demasiada pereza para contestarle a Nijimura. Akashi, por su parte, se mantenía impertérrito, parado como un poste al lado de Nijimura, fulminándolos a todos con su mirada rojo asesina en menor escala que la de su Capitán, reemplazándolo mientras el mayor decidía qué iba a hacer con ellos.

\- Es…es mi culpa, Capitán.- Midorima dio un paso al frente, acomodándose los lentes en forma nerviosa. Nijimura alzó por fin los ojos. Se veían levemente turbios, pero al oír aquello del peliverde se cristalizaron, revelando sorpresa.

\- A qué te refieres, Midorima? Todos aquí hemos cometido errores, no creo que…

\- No pude traer mi ítem de la suerte el día de hoy. Estoy fallando todos los tiros, y todos ustedes están en la parte más baja del top de Oha Asa! El día de hoy.

\- …

El silencio volvió a reinar. En realidad, podía deberse a dos razones; una era por el hecho de que su explicación del por qué estaban tan descoordinados era absolutamente irrisoria y sin sentido, y la otra porque había interrumpido al Capitán Nijimura cuando le estaba cuestionando, lo que equivaldría a que no pudiera controlar su furia y si, terminaran el partido con menos de 5 jugadores en el encuentro.

Éste se limitó a mirarlo, sin emitir sonido alguno. Los demás desviaban la mirada de su Capitán a Midorima, quien lo observaba con certeza férrea en sus palabras…realmente creía en esa idiotez del horóscopo.

\- Y…- todos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz grave y profunda de Nijimura.- todos los partidos anteriores lo has llevado?

\- Claro.

\- Y por qué hoy no lo has traído?.- Kise y Aomine se sobresaltaron, mirando con espanto al pelinegro. El cuestionamiento iba dirigido a por qué no había llevado la maldita cosa, y no el por qué lo llevaba realmente, si era una tontería.

\- Porque no me lo permitieron en mi hogar. Era un microondas.- aclaró ante la mirada confusa de su capitán. El silencio volvió a reinar en el vestuario.

\- Bueno…aquí tiene que haber uno. Puedo pedirlo prestado hasta finalizar el encuentro.

\- Nijimura-san…no lo dirá en serio, verdad?.- intentó interceder Kise, espantado.

\- Claro que lo digo en serio, Kise. Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo. Todos ustedes, relájense, en especial tú, Midorima. Salvaré tu día.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Nijimura-senpai.

Aquel "senpai" había funcionado como un detonante de felicidad en la mente del mayor, quien parecía brillar de orgullo. Todos ellos, sin excepción, comenzaron a prepararse psicológicamente para visualizar luego del entretiempo un microondas en la banca de suplentes, como si en cualquier momento fuese a reemplazar a alguno de ellos. Quizás lanzaba triples más precisos y a una distancia mayor que Midorima. Tal vez.

\- Akashi, acompáñame.

\- Si.

* * *

Ambos salieron a paso lento. Faltaban más de 5 minutos, y la pequeña consejería del club en donde seguro había uno de aquellos aparatos infernales estaba a unos metros de allí. Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, Nijimura a la cabeza.

\- Nijimura-san.

\- Mmm?

\- Realmente…consideras que un microondas nos hará ganar el encuentro?.- lo dijo con mesura y delicadeza, intentando no provocar con sus palabras la ira del mayor, quien parecía estar conteniéndose.

\- Claro que no. El partido lo ganamos, Akashi.- se paró frente a la puerta que rezaba "consejería". Habló unos momentos con el dependiente, convenciéndolo extrañamente de brindarles el artefacto eléctrico por los 20 minutos de partido que restaban, aunque con algo de recelo. Mientras el hombre se dirigía a desenchufarlo, Nijimura se dio la vuelta.- Sólo quiero que Midorima esté seguro. Me percaté de que todos empezaron a fallar en cuanto él lo hizo.

\- De verdad? No me percaté de ello.

\- Tú también.

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, apenado. Odiaba ser criticado por Nijimura, quien era una especie de guía en el básquet para él. Él también había fallado, le había fallado a su Capitán? Él, que nunca cometía errores?

\- No te lo tomes tan personal, Akashi.- el aludido levantó la mirada, posándola directamente en los brazos de su Capitán. Llevaba el jodido microondas.- Vamos. Te decía…cuando uno forma un equipo con otros integrantes, es obvio que si todos los demás fallan, tú también lo harás, porque dependes de ellos.

\- Yo podría ganar solo un partido si lo quisiera, Nijimura-san.

\- Incluso sin mi?.- mientras caminaban, el pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia Akashi, sonriéndole en forma divertida. El pelirrojo se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, desviando la mirada del otro.

\- Incluso sin ti.

\- Qué creído eres, Akashi. Pero supongo que está bien, vice-capitán.

\- Claro. Aunque, dicho sea el caso, si necesito de mis compañeros, no creo que un objeto de la suerte nos ayude.

\- No?

En el vestuario, todos observaron su carta del triunfo con aires de espanto e incredulidad. Todos menos Midorima, que resplandecía de seguridad y confianza en si mismo, otra vez.

\- Bien, falta poco para comenzar el tercer cuarto. Aomine, por favor. Llévalo a la banca.

\- Por qué yo?!

\- Cómo has dicho…?

\- Dame eso.- con mala gana, tomó el microondas en sus largos y musculosos brazos, intentando no lanzarlo por la puerta. Todos miraron curiosos el objeto, como si se tratase de un ser vivo.

\- Bien. Vayan yendo, Akashi y yo ya los alcanzamos.

Nadie cuestionó esa orden, porque era algo común que ellos se quedaran unos minutos rezagados, a veces discutiendo sobre la mejor estrategia que debían usar, o simplemente gritándose…aunque Akashi era el receptor y los gritos eran unilaterales, por parte de su Capitán. Ninguno quería cobrarse la bronca prometida minutos antes, así que todos – microondas incluido - abandonaron raudamente el vestuario, cerrando detrás. Alguien debía ser el sacrificio de ese día, y Akashi sería el mártir que cumpliera la función.

\- Nijimura-san, qué cree que…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. La sorpresa por verse empujado contra uno de los lockers le cortó la respiración, abriendo ampliamente los ojos al notar que Nijimura lo acorralaba contra el mobiliario del vestuario. Tampoco es que hubiese podido huir, las piernas parecían no responderles.

Akashi pudo sentir otra vez esa conocida y desagradable sensación de calor en sus mejillas; tampoco podía desviar sus ojos carmesí de los grises de Nijimura, los que parecían intentar leerle la mente de los concentrados que parecían en los suyos.

\- Así que no necesitas ningún objeto de la suerte para ganar?.- lo había susurrado como una burla, para picarlo, pero Akashi notó un dejo de…otra cosa en su voz. Algo más oscuro e íntimo que, lejos de hacerlo sentir incómodo, le agradaba. Sintió más fuego en el rostro.

\- No, no lo necesito.

\- Ni uno?

\- Cómo has dicho? Uno?

Sabía bien lo que haría, pero no lo detuvo. Nijimura acercó su rostro lentamente al suyo, como pidiéndole un permiso que Akashi no podía brindarle por vergüenza, pero que sí quería darle. Sintió la respiración un poco agitada del mayor sobre su rostro, provocándole una pequeña sonrisa que no supo si el pelinegro logró captar. Así que se hacía el macho pero estaba nervioso, eh?

Ante la duda de Nijimura en el último segundo, y por la ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo, el pelirrojo acortó los pocos centímetros de distancia que le separaban de su rostro, rozando apenas sus labios en un intento tímido de brindarle confianza. Él no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, y no quería que Nijimura lo notara. Se mataría antes de que eso sucediera.

Pareció funcionar. Cuando los labios de Akashi se alejaron un centímetro de él, Nijimura pareció reaccionar, empujándolo otra vez y presionándolo contra el locker, tomando sus labios con posesión y seguridad. Ambos gimieron dentro del beso por la necesidad que sentían. Se abrazaron fuertemente, sin cortar el momento. Cuando la falta de aire fue superior a sus ansias, Nijimura alejó sus labios de los ya hinchados de Akashi, descendiendo por su cuello, logrando que el menor lo expusiera para él.

\- Nijimura-san…el partido…

\- Que espere.

\- Empieza ahora. Tenemos que ir.

Aquello pareció hacerle recobrar la cordura a su Capitán. Ninguno de los dos quería cortar el momento, pero Akashi llevaba razón. Si llegaban a demorar aunque fuese sólo un poquito más, alguien iría a buscarlos. En el peor de los casos, Kise, quien los vería besuqueándose como dos adolescentes en llamas en mitad de un encuentro.

Bufó, molesto. Se separó de Akashi, quien aprovechó el momento para alejarse de él y cambiarse la camiseta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un par de minutos.

Cuando salieron del vestuario, la atmósfera había cambiado entre ellos. La tensión que Nijimura había detectado en Akashi había desaparecido, reemplazada por algo nuevo que no podía definir bien.

\- Será mi ítem de la suerte hoy, Nijimura-san.- dijo Akashi tímidamente antes de ingresar al sector de la cancha. Éste se limitó a sonreírle, confiado.

\- No te preocupes. – se acercó lo suficiente a él para hablarle al oído, haciendo estremecer al pelirrojo.- Puedo darte muchos más.

* * *

Durante los dos cuartos que le restaban al encuentro, el Instituto Teiko demostró por qué eran tan temidos y llamados "Los Invencibles"; ganaron el partido por una diferencia abismal de puntos, y nada quedaba ya de los desperfectos técnicos de antes. Midorima encestó muchos tiros de tres, Kuroko no volvió a cometer ningún error, e incluso Kise ingresó en lugar de Nijimura, coordinándose perfectamente con Aomine, un hecho que quedaría registrado en la historia. Los únicos que no jugaron esos dos cuartos fueron Murasakibara y el microondas, quienes observaron el encuentro desde la banca.

El retorno al vestuario fue una mezcla de jolgorio y bromas pesadas entre todos ellos; pese a que sabían que iban a ganar, el haber logrado recuperar la seguridad y confianza entre ellos había marcado mucho la diferencia. Finalmente, fue Midorima quien devolvió el microondas a la consejería, y luego partieron en autobús otra vez a sus hogares.

\- Nijimura-san.

\- Mmm?

Nijimura desvió la mirada de la ventanilla del autobús, y observó a Akashi, quien apenas había despegado los labios para hablarle; del otro lado, el pelinegro observó como Aomine y Kise dormían desparramados y haciendo mucho ruido en sus asientos. Frunció el ceño. No se olvidaba de la paliza.

\- Yo…acepto todos esos ítems de la suerte.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, siguió leyendo una revista que había cazado al azar antes de subir al autobús, como si no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada; Nijimura lo estudió de reojo, y notó el leve rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, producto de su mirada escrutadora.

\- Que conste que yo también los necesito. No soy perfecto, Akashi.

Sonriendo de lado, volvió a mirada la ventanilla. Qué chiquillo podía volverse con aquel mocoso.

* * *

 **No pude evitarlo, ALGO sobre aquella época debía de escribir!**

 **Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
